Unsäglich
by D'mbik
Summary: Entah sihir apa yang menarik kaki Sasuke untuk mampir ke kedai kopi yang sedikit sepi pengunjung ini. Mungkin, karena aroma kopi dan kue yang baru matang dari oven, atau instrument klasik yang selalu diputar oleh pemilik toko, atau mungkin juga karena gadis itu.


**Disclaimer: ****Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Unsäglich by ****Mbik**

**All standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke bergumam.

Sepasang netranya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang merengut segala atensinya selama dua minggu ini, mengamati gerak-gerik mahasiswi jurusan desain grafis itu. Setiap gestur, mimik, semuanya, semuanya ia amati. Seolah-olah gadis bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga adalah benda paling menarik sejagad raya. Mungkin ada yang menganggapnya _sakit_, tapi Sasuke membantahnya. Ia bukan seorang _psychopath _yang butuh pertolongan medis. Ia hanya tertarik dan ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok Hinata.

Sebuah kertas muncul dihadapannya, membuat Sasuke nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ma-ab."

Suara sengau terdengar dari sisi kanan Sasuke, dan saat ia menoleh, sebuah cengiran permintaan maaf terpampang jelas di wajah Hinata. Sasuke mendesah, tentu ia tidak bisa menolak permohonan maaf dari gadis tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia mengangguk, tanda ia menerima permintaan maaf sang pelayan kafe. Hinata tersenyum senang, karena salah satu pelanggan tetapnya tidak marah akan perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu. Yang tidak Hinata ketahui, senyum cerahnya mampu membuat seluruh pasokan oksigen di paru-paru Sasuke terkuras habis dan degup jantungnya kembali memacu cepat.

Hinata menyentuh bahu Sasuke, kemudian beralih menyentuh buku menu.

Bola mata Sasuke membesar, saat mengetahui apa makna yang ingin disampaikan Hinata. "Ah, aku lupa memesan."

Dengan lihai, Hinata mencatat pesanan Sasuke di sebuah buku saku, kemudian pamit undur diri.

* * *

.0o0.

* * *

Sasuke masih setia menunggu pesanannya datang.

Sepasang mata hitamnya berkelana. Menatap interior kafe dengan pandangan malas. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kedai kopi ini. Penataan ruangan, hiasan dinding, serta lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit, semuanya terkesan biasa. Sama seperti puluhan kedai kopi yang menjamur di seluruh kota Tokyo. Menu yang ditawarkan kedai ini juga standar, tapi lumayan bisa diterima lidah Sasuke yang selalu mencicipi makanan kelas atas.

Namun, entah sihir apa yang menarik kaki Sasuke untuk mampir ke kedai kopi yang sedikit sepi pengunjung ini. Mungkin, karena aroma kopi dan kue yang baru matang dari oven―yang selalu Sasuke cium setiap kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, atau instrument klasik yang selalu diputar oleh pemilik toko, atau mungkin juga karena orang itu. Gadis berambut panjang, dengan helai-helai indigo membingkai wajahnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas, perpaduan ketiga aspek tersebut mampu menggerakkan seluruh sel di tubuhnya, memacu sistem saraf motoriknya, sehingga setiap harinya, sekitar jam empat hingga jam setengah enam sore, seorang pebisnis muda mampir hanya sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi robusta dan beberapa keping biskuit hangat yang baru matang dari oven.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu selalu duduk di meja nomer tiga belas yang letaknya berdekatan dengan dinding kaca dan berada di sudut ruangan. Dari sana, ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan Tokyo di sore hari. Rasanya menyenangkan, saat mengamati bagaimana orang-orang berjalan. Mulai dari wanita hingga pria. Anak-anak hingga orang dewasa.

"Ehm."

Suara deheman menginterupsi Sasuke. Rupanya Hinata sudah datang. Kedua tangan memegang nampan, lengkap dengan secangkir kopi robusta yang masih mengepulkan asap dan empat keping _ginger cookies_ hangat.

'_Ini pesananmu, Sasuke-kun_.'

Secarik kertas disodorkan Hinata dan diiringi senyum khasnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun ikut menaikkan sedikit bibirnya ke atas―meski sedikit.

Setelah mengantar pesanan, Hinata ingin pamit undur diri. Masih banyak perkerjaan yang menantinya di belakang.

"Tunggu," ucap Sasuke.

Tangannya bahkan sudah menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam, pun demikian dengan Hinata.

Keduanya saling menatap tangan masing-masing, kemudian beralih menatap lawan bicaranya. Tanpa mengucap kata, sang pemilik rambut hitam itu menyeret Hinata untuk duduk di depannya. Dalam batin Hinata bertanya, salah apa ia sampai diseret paksa oleh salah satu pelanggan setianya itu.

Tatapan tajam ditambah aura mengintimidasi yang sangat besar, membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat tremor kecil di pundak Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu memejamkan mata, seraya mengucap doa dalam hati agar tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Ia masih muda, ayahnya sakit-sakitan dan adik yang masih sekolah. Hinata menunduk makin dalam.

Sasuke mendesah, saat melihat sosok penuh ketakutan yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Tatapannya seketika melembut, "Kau tidak perlu takut, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi teman minumku."

Hinata membuka mata saat sebuah tangan besar dan hangat mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa orang asing ini sangat peduli padanya. Hinata masih memegang kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu menghangat akibat sapuan lembut dari tangan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia malu bertemu muka dengan pemilik mata hitam tersebut.

"Hinata."

Panggilan Sasuke langsung membuat wajah Hinata terangkat, dapat ia lihat Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Hinata susah payah menelan ludah.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Pertanyaan itu mengantung di udara, agak lama. Hinata masih belum merespon apa-apa dan berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat tulis alamatmu di buku yang sering kau bawa-bawa itu!"

Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya terlonjak, jantungnya hampir saja keluar dari rongga dada karena terlalu kaget. Apa Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda? Bukannya tadi Sasuke bersikap baik padanya? Tapi, kenapa sekarang Sasuke membentaknya?

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Karena tidak ingin dimarahi lagi, Hinata mengangguk cepat, kemudian mengambil buku yang selalu ada di saku bajunya dan pensil mekanik di saku celana. Dengan tangan gemetar dan basah oleh keringat, ia menulis alamatnya, lengkap dengan nomer handphone dan alamat email.

Buku notes itu langsung berpindah tangan. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau takut padaku, Hinata?"

Sasuke bertanya, ada sedikit raut menyesal terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya tidak takut, padahal dalam hati ia takut sekali.

Ia hanya mengenal Sasuke sebatas nama, selebihnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Baru dua minggu Sasuke penjadi pelanggan tetap kafe ini. Setiap sore, di jam yang sama, Sasuke selalu datang. Duduk dan memesan menu yang sama. Awalnya, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke hanya bersikap layaknyar pelayan dan pelanggan. Tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi. Keduanya hanya bertukar senyum tanpa berbasa-basi. Selebihnya tidak ada yang terjadi, karena mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa komunikasi antar keduanya tidak akan berjalan mulus saat salah satu diantara mereka memiliki kekurangan dalam memberikan respon.

"Dan ini alamat email serta nomer handphone-ku. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku."

Sasuke tanpa beban mencatat alamat surel serta nomer ponselnya di notes tersebut, kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata. Satu, dua, dan tiga kali kerjapan mata dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata saat melihat pengusaha muda yang baru dikenalnya dua minggu lalu dengan mudahnya memberikan informasi pribadi pada pelayan kafe seperti dirinya.

Dengan senyum kikuk, ia mengambil notes tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia mengecil dari tempat duduknya dan menghilang dari sini secepatnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, Sasuke asyik menikmati kopi robusta dan kue jahe, sementara Hinata bingung melakukan apa. Ia tidak bisa bicara dan Sasuke tidak paham bahasa isyarat, jadilah Hinata diam.

Mereka berdua diam.

Sedikit-sedikit Hinata melirik pemandangan yang tersaji di balik jendela, berusaha keras menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di luar sana, meski ia harus bersusah payah menghentikan deru jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Ah, apa ini akibat rasa takutnya yang berlebihan? Mungkin saja, namun ia pun meragu dengan perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

[End]


End file.
